Ascendance: Character Sheet
by Akirameru
Summary: Character sheet for Naruto/Gamer crossover "Ascendance"
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Thanks Excel!

This is the stats and skills as of _Chapter 4_ of _Ascendance_.

* * *

Layout:

[Stats]

[Milestones]

[Special skills]

[Passive skills]

[Active skills]

[Bonus – Kakashi stats]

* * *

**[Stats]**

«Naruto Uzumaki»  
Level: 40  
Strength: [Base: 98] [Bonus: 137.10] [Total: 235.10]  
Agility: [Base: 97] [Bonus: 147.52] [Total: 244.52]  
Intelligence: [Base: 162] [Bonus: 29.97] [Total: 191.67]  
Charisma: [Base: 36] [Bonus: 0.36] [Total: 36.36]  
Chakra: [Base: 3850] [Bonus: 3400] [Total: 7250]  
Points available: 10

Chunin: Level cap [Personal/Skills]: 60

**Strength** increases weight, muscle mass and power, resilience, stamina, and has a minor effect on Agility and Chakra.  
**Agility** increases speed, dexterity, stamina, reaction quality, and has a minor effect on Strength.  
**Intelligence **increases speed and quality of thought, perception, provides a minor increase to passive skill effects, and has a minor effect on Chakra and Charisma.  
**Charisma** [generally] measures social adaptability, perception and ability to lead and follow effectively. For the [Gamer], this projects an aura of self-confidence and likability. As such, Charisma score difference is not meaningful between the [Gamer] and others.  
**Chakra** represents chakra capacity. Points may not be added directly to this attribute.

_I responded to a review asking about the difference between Naruto's charisma and Kakashi's. _It was a good question and made me realize I should explain how Charisma works in this story.

For Naruto, his ability doesn't actually change his personality, (necessarily) make him more confident, or any of that. For everyone that isn't Naruto, the Charisma stat measures their leadership capability and willingness to follow and the willingness of others to follow this person.

For Naruto, by limitations and because it would be really awkward to have it work if the stat actually changed how he acted, Charisma is something different for him. It projects an aura - Kurenai noticed it in chapter 3, and she thought it was a genjutsu for a second - that made him seem more mature.

Because it doesn't do that for people who aren't Naruto, his Charisma is almost like a passive skill instead. We can't measure his real Charisma.

As a bonus: Naruto's ability never actually affects anyone but Naruto. His quests don't make other people do certain things, the ability doesn't make every single person part of a game - only Naruto is part of the game. (There's an important arc about this later, I want to make the gamer!Naruto something believable that happened for a reason!) That's the reason Charisma has to be different, because otherwise it would be changing other people. The aura stretches it a bit, but the stat still has to do something.

I hope that doesn't sound too silly and makes sense.

* * *

_Misc_:

[4x INT refers to 4x Intelligence milestones (4*5% bonus to passive effects) listed in the next section]

Reaction time (always): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 29.7% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*4x INT)]  
= 67.3%

Reaction time (optimum): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 29.7% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*4x INT), 36% ([Kenjutsu]*4x INT), 14.4% ([Weapon channeling: Lightning]*4x INT)]  
= 16.9%

_Wonder what happens when he gets to the negatives, will he react _before_ something happens? _[wink]

Chakra regeneration/minute: [Base: 1% + 1% (INT/STR: 25 milestone) + 1% (INT/STR: 50 milestone) + 5% (Kyuubi)]*1.3 (1000 + 2000 + 3000 Chakra milestones)  
= 10.4%/minute = 754 Chakra/min = 12.6 Chakra/sec

Example breakdown:

**Strength: **Base: 98. Multiplier: [1% (STR: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR: 50 milestone), 1% (STR/AGI: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR/AGI: 50 milestone), 72% (Chakra enhancement: 60% * 4x INT: 120%), 60.9% ((Mixed stance: 35%+35%*Taijutsu prowess: 45%)*4x INT: 120%]]  
=98+98*(139.9%)  
=235.10

* * *

[**Milestones**]

The milestones are unlocked by _base_ stat amount:  
(layout different to in-story milestone achievement)

[**Basic milestones**]

«STR»

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Chakra increased by 50.

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Chakra increased by 100.

«AGI»

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Reaction time decreased by 1%.

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Reaction time decreased by 2%.

«INT»  
**[The passive effect increase does not affect milestone bonuses!]**

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (1% » 3.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (3.5% » 8.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 150 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +10% (8.5% » 18.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

«CHA»

Charisma milestone!  
Charisma: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Slightly increases empathy.

«CHK»

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 1000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 2000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 3000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

[**Synergy milestones**]

«STR/AGI»

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 25 and Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (Str/Agi each 1% » 2%)!

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 50 and Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (Str/Agi each 4.5% » 7%)!

«INT/STR»

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 and Strength: 25 reached! Chakra increased by 100, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 and Strength: 50 reached! Chakra increased by 200, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

«CHA/INT»

Synergy milestone!  
Charisma: 25 and Intelligence: 25 reached! Empathy increased dramatically.

* * *

[**Special skills**]

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki  
«Special»  
The nine-tailed demon fox is sealed in your stomach.  
Chakra modifier: 100%. Chakra regeneration 5%/min. Cures poisoning.  
Promotes growth. Promotes healing. Unlocks Mindscape.

Gamer's Mind  
«Special»**  
**Provides perfect recall of game-related features.  
Allows the gamer to learn and apply skills.

Gamer's Body  
«Special»**  
**Allows the gamer to manage attributes.

* * *

[**Passive skills**]

Kenjutsu [Lv60(**MAX**)]  
«Passive»  
Promotes reflexes and parrying efficiency while wielding a weapon.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Channeling chakra through weapons provides additional bonuses»  
Reaction time: -30%. AGI bonus: +30%. (**only while wielding weapon**, not reflected in [Stats]!)

Mixed Taijutsu [Lv.16(**MAX**)]  
«Stance»  
Allows use and mixing of taijutsu styles and moves.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Learning other styles resets level but increases mastery bonus»  
Complete mastery bonus: +35% strength, +42% agility, 18% decrease in reaction time.  
Current Mastery: **100**%*

Taijutsu Prowess [Lv.15]  
«Passive»  
Promotes general taijutsu proficiency.  
Level cannot exceed level of stance. Increases stance bonuses by 37.5%.  
(**this is level 15 because **_**Mixed Taijutsu**_** just hit 16, and this skill's level also resets as the style does**)

Chakra Enhancement [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Passive»  
Basic shinobi skill.  
The presence of unleashed chakra within the user strengthens their musculature.  
Increases Strength and Agility by 60%.

Chakra Manipulation [Lv.58]  
«Passive»  
Allows use of chakra-related skills.  
This skill receives experience from use of all chakra-related skills.  
Reduces all chakra usage by 29%.  
(**this chakra cost reduction is applied **_**after**_** the base cost and skill-specific calculations**)

Wind Affinity  
«Passive»  
A natural disposition towards wind-oriented elemental chakra promotes efficiency and growth.  
Chakra cost of wind-related skills -50%. Wind-related skills experience +100%.  
(**this -50% chakra cost changes the base cost of affected skills**)

Wind Manipulation [Lv.53]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into wind-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling wind-related skills by 265%.

Earth Manipulation [Lv.25]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into earth-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling earth-related skills by 125%.

Fire Manipulation [Lv.28]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into fire-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling fire-related skills by 140%.

Water Manipulation [Lv.23]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into water-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling water-related skills by 115%.

Lightning Manipulation [Lv.41]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into lightning-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling lightning-related skills by 205%.

* * *

[**Active skills**]

(Only skills already released into the story)

Weapon Channeling  
Lightning [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The user channels lightning-oriented chakra into a weapon,  
inducing high-frequency vibrations that provide increased cutting power,  
with the addition of inducing numbness in those struck.  
Base cost: 200 CP/min. Increases cutting power by 120%, decreases reaction time by 12%,  
chakra cost reduced by 45%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra around their limbs or tools,  
and releases it to create blade(s) of pressurized wind.  
Base cost: 50 CP/blade. Increases cutting power by 120%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Wind Release: Gale Palm [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra in their palm(s) and releases it as a blast of pressurized air.  
Base cost: 75 CP. Increases pressure by 360%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Mystical Palm Technique [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The user neutralizes their own chakra and uses it as a catalyst to accelerate the recovery of the target.  
Base cost: 50 CP/min. Effectiveness: 66%.  
Increases effectiveness by +0.85%/Lv.

Leaf Sticking Exercise [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the chosen location allows you to stick to objects.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 5 CP/min. Cost reduced by 30%.

Tree Walking [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet allows you to stick to solid surfaces.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 10 CP/min. Cost reduced by 0.5%/Lv.

Water Walking [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Repulsive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet prevent you from falling through the surface of water.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 20 CP/min. Cost reduced by 0.5%/Lv.

Substitution [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Chakra is used to change the position of the user with the target.  
Variable cost. Range: 65m, minimum weight of target: 20% of the user's mass.  
Increases range by 1m/Lv, decreases minimum weight of target by 0.5%/Lv.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Examine [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Provides the user with information about the target.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Provides approximate statistics of a target»  
No cost.

Study [Lv.60(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The Gamer's first skill.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Promotes greater memory retention.»  
No cost.

Storage Seal [Lv.26]  
«Active»  
The User creates a physical seal out of chakra,  
designed to condense items into an extended dimension within  
the item the seal is placed on.  
Base cost: 20 chakra.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

* * *

Bonus:  
**  
[Kakashi Hatake]  
**«Elite Jounin»**  
**STR: 175  
AGI: 180  
INT: 180  
CHA: 120  
CHK: 4500

_They don't have passive skills, so this is their total stats. Doesn't mean they can't do anything crazy like the raikages, jinchuuriki, and Tsunade can do though!_

* * *

**AN**: This was really just to satisfy those that still wanted to gander at the numbers somewhere (you can probably see why I don't want to add all this to the bottom of my chapters), but it's good for me to have it set-out neatly like this. Excel isn't something I use for anything that doesn't affect the primary stats.

This'll be updated as the story needs it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks Excel!

This is the stats and skills as of **Chapter 5** of _Ascendance_.

* * *

Layout:

[Stats]

[Milestones]

[Special skills]

[Passive skills]

[Active skills]

[Bonus – Kurenai stats]

* * *

**[Stats]**

«Naruto Uzumaki»  
Level: 43  
Strength: [Base: 103] [Bonus: 171.70] [Total: 274.70]  
Agility: [Base: 102] [Bonus: 182.46] [Total: 284.46]  
Intelligence: [Base: 162] [Bonus: 29.97] [Total: 191.97]  
Charisma: [Base: 71] [Bonus: 2.49] [Total: 73.49]  
Chakra: [Base: 4560] [Bonus: 3510] [Total: 8070]  
Points available: 15

Jounin: Level cap [Personal/Skills]: 80

**Strength** increases weight, muscle mass and power, resilience, stamina, and has a minor effect on Agility and Chakra.  
**Agility** increases speed, dexterity, stamina, reaction quality, and has a minor effect on Strength.  
**Intelligence **increases speed and quality of thought, perception, provides a minor increase to passive skill effects, and has a minor effect on Chakra and Charisma.  
**Charisma** [generally] measures social adaptability, perception and ability to lead and follow effectively. For the [Gamer], this projects an aura of self-confidence and likability. As such, Charisma score difference is not meaningful between the [Gamer] and others.  
**Chakra** represents chakra capacity. Points may not be added directly to this attribute.

* * *

_Misc_:

[4x INT refers to 4x Intelligence milestones (4*5% bonus to passive effects) listed in the next section]

Reaction time (always): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 3% (AGI: 100 milestone), 29.7% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*4x INT)]  
= 64.3%

Reaction time (optimum): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 3% (AGI: 100 milestone), 29.7% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*4x INT), 42% ([Kenjutsu]*4x INT), 15.36% ([Weapon channelling: Lightning]*4x INT)]  
= 6.94%

Chakra regeneration/minute: [Base: 1% + 1% (INT/STR: 25 milestone) + 1% (INT/STR: 50 milestone) + 1% (INT/STR: 100 milestone) + 5% (Kyuubi)]*1.3 (1000 + 2000 + 3000 Chakra milestones)  
= 11.7%/minute = 944 Chakra/min = 15.7 Chakra/sec

Example breakdown:

**Strength: **Base: 103. Multiplier: [1% (STR: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR: 50 milestone), 5% (STR: 100 milestone), 1% (STR/AGI: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR/AGI: 50 milestone), 5% (STR/AGI: 100 milestone), 88.8% (Chakra enhancement: 74% * 4x INT: 120%), 60.9% ((Mixed stance: 35%+35%*Taijutsu prowess: 45%)*4x INT: 120%]]  
=103+103*(166.7%)  
=274.70

* * *

[**Milestones**]

The milestones are unlocked by _base_ stat amount:  
(layout different to in-story milestone achievement)

[**Basic milestones**]

«STR»

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Chakra increased by 50.

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Chakra increased by 100.

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (7% » 12%)! Chakra increased by 200.

«AGI»

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Reaction time decreased by 1%.

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Reaction time decreased by 2%.

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (7% » 12%)! Reaction time decreased by 3%.

«INT»  
**[The passive effect increase does not affect milestone bonuses!]**

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (1% » 3.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (3.5% » 8.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 150 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +10% (8.5% » 18.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

«CHA»

Charisma milestone!  
Charisma: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Slightly increases empathy.

Charisma milestone!  
Charisma: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (1% » 3.5%)! Your outward countenance is easier to take seriously.

«CHK»

**[Chakra before milestone bonuses is currently 3510]**

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 1000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 2000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 3000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

* * *

[**Synergy milestones**]

«STR/AGI»

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 25 and Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (Str/Agi each 1% » 2%)!

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 50 and Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (Str/Agi each 4.5% » 7%)!

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 100 and Agility: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (Str/Agi each 12% » 17%)!

«INT/STR»

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 and Strength: 25 reached! Chakra increased by 100, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 and Strength: 50 reached! Chakra increased by 200, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 100 and Strength: 100 reached! Chakra increased by 400, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

«CHA/INT»

Synergy milestone!  
Charisma: 25 and Intelligence: 25 reached! Empathy increased dramatically.

Synergy milestone!  
Charisma: 50 and Intelligence: 50 reached! You seem to know what you're doing.

* * *

[**Special skills**]

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki  
«Special»  
The nine-tailed demon fox is sealed in your stomach.  
Chakra modifier: 100%. Chakra regeneration 5%/min. Cures poisoning.  
Promotes growth. Promotes healing. Unlocks Mindscape.

Gamer's Mind  
«Special»**  
**Provides perfect recall of game-related features.  
Allows the gamer to learn and apply skills.

Gamer's Body  
«Special»**  
**Allows the gamer to manage attributes.

Uzumaki Heritage  
«Special»  
You hail from an advanced, illustrious civilisation.  
Fuinjutsu is so prominent in the history of the Uzumaki,  
that it is unheard of for one to make error in the art.  
Fuinjutsu skills will always be performed perfectly.

* * *

[**Passive skills**]

Kenjutsu [Lv.70]  
«Passive»  
Promotes reflexes and parrying efficiency while wielding a weapon.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Channeling chakra through weapons provides additional bonuses»  
Reaction time: -35%. AGI bonus: +35%. (**only while wielding weapon**, not reflected in [Stats]!)

Mixed Taijutsu [Lv.16(**MAX**)]  
«Stance»  
Allows use and mixing of taijutsu styles and moves.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Learning other styles resets level but increases mastery bonus»  
Complete mastery bonus: +35% strength, +42% agility, 18% decrease in reaction time.  
Current Mastery: **100**%*

Taijutsu Prowess [Lv.15]  
«Passive»  
Promotes general taijutsu proficiency.  
Level cannot exceed level of stance. Increases stance bonuses by 37.5%.  
(**this is level 15 because **_**Mixed Taijutsu**_** recently hit 16, and this skill's level also resets as the style does**)

Chakra Enhancement [Lv.74]  
«Passive»  
Basic shinobi skill.  
The presence of unleashed chakra within the user strengthens their musculature.  
Increases Strength and Agility by 74%.

Chakra Manipulation [Lv.58]  
«Passive»  
Allows use of chakra-related skills.  
This skill receives experience from use of all chakra-related skills.  
Reduces all chakra usage by 29%.  
(**this chakra cost reduction is applied **_**after**_** the base cost and skill-specific calculations**)

Wind Affinity  
«Passive»  
A natural disposition towards wind-oriented elemental chakra promotes efficiency and growth.  
Chakra cost of wind-related skills -50%. Wind-related skills experience +100%.  
(**this -50% chakra cost changes the base cost of affected skills**)

Wind Manipulation [Lv.53]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into wind-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling wind-related skills by 265%.

Earth Manipulation [Lv.25]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into earth-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling earth-related skills by 125%.

Fire Manipulation [Lv.28]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into fire-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling fire-related skills by 140%.

Water Manipulation [Lv.23]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into water-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling water-related skills by 115%.

Lightning Manipulation [Lv.41]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into lightning-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling lightning-related skills by 205%.

* * *

[**Active skills**]

(Only skills already released into the story)

Weapon Channeling  
Lightning [Lv.64]  
«Active»  
The user channels lightning-oriented chakra into a weapon,  
inducing high-frequency vibrations that provide increased cutting power,  
with the addition of inducing numbness in those struck.  
Base cost: 200 CP/min. Increases cutting power by 128%, decreases reaction time by 12.8%,  
chakra cost reduced by 48%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

Weapon Channeling  
Wind [Lv.55]  
«Active»  
The user channels wind-oriented chakra into a weapon,  
highly-increasing cutting power and throwing velocity.  
Base cost: 200 CP/min. Increases cutting power by 275%, increases projectile speed by 110%,  
chakra cost reduced by 41.25%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 5**)

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique [Lv.61]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra around their limbs or tools,  
and releases it to create blade(s) of pressurized wind.  
Base cost: 50 CP/blade. Increases cutting power by 122%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Wind Release: Gale Palm [Lv.62]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra in their palm(s) and releases it as a blast of pressurized air.  
Base cost: 75 CP. Increases pressure by 372%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Mystical Palm Technique [Lv.61]  
«Active»  
The user neutralizes their own chakra and uses it as a catalyst to accelerate the recovery of the target.  
Base cost: 50 CP/min. Effectiveness: 66.85%.  
Increases effectiveness by +0.85%/Lv.

Leaf Sticking Exercise [Lv.60]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the chosen location allows you to stick to objects.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 5 CP/min. Cost reduced by 30%.

Tree Walking [Lv.68]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet allows you to stick to solid surfaces.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 10 CP/min. Cost reduced by 0.5%/Lv.

Water Walking [Lv.64]  
«Active»  
Repulsive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet prevent you from falling through the surface of water.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 20 CP/min. Cost reduced by 0.5%/Lv.

Substitution [Lv.63]  
«Active»  
Chakra is used to change the position of the user with the target.  
Variable cost. Range: 68m, minimum weight of target: 18.5% of the user's mass.  
Increases range by 1m/Lv, decreases minimum weight of target by 0.5%/Lv.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Examine [Lv.80(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Provides the user with information about the target.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Provides approximate statistics of a target»  
No cost.

Study [Lv.80(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The Gamer's first skill.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Promotes greater memory retention.»  
No cost.

Storage Seal [Lv.26]  
«Active»  
The User creates a physical seal out of chakra,  
designed to condense items into an extended dimension within  
the item the seal is placed on.  
Base cost: 20 chakra.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

* * *

Bonus:  
**  
[Kurenai Yuhi]  
**«Jounin»**  
**STR: 135  
AGI: 140  
INT: 180  
CHA: 100  
CHK: 3800

Note: It's hard to illustrate genjutsu capability with these basic stats. Someone may be stronger than numbers suggest, may not be.

_They don't have passive skills, so this is their total stats. Doesn't mean they can't do anything crazy like the raikages, jinchuuriki, and Tsunade can do though! Empowering jutsu and other affects still empower._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Thanks Excel!

This is the stats and skills as of **Chapter 6** of _Ascendance_.

* * *

Layout:

[Stats]

[Milestones]

[Special skills]

[Passive skills]

[Active skills]

[Bonus – Tazuna]

* * *

**[Stats]**

«Naruto Uzumaki»  
Level: 43  
Stat: Total(Base+Bonus)  
Strength: 289(103+186)  
Agility: 300(102+198)  
Intelligence: 384(250+134)  
Charisma: 73(71+2)  
Chakra: 9830(5440+4390)  
Points available: 15

Jounin: Level cap [Personal/Skills]: 80

**Strength** increases weight, muscle mass and power, resilience, stamina, and has a minor effect on Agility and Chakra.  
**Agility** increases speed, dexterity, stamina, reaction quality, and has a minor effect on Strength.  
**Intelligence **increases speed and quality of thought, perception, provides a minor increase to passive skill effects, and has a minor effect on Chakra and Charisma.  
**Charisma** [generally] measures social adaptability, perception and ability to lead and follow effectively. For the [Gamer], this projects an aura of self-confidence and likability. As such, Charisma score difference is not meaningful between the [Gamer] and others.  
**Chakra** represents chakra capacity. Points may not be added directly to this attribute.

* * *

_Miscellaneous_:

[6x INT refers to 6x Intelligence milestones (6*5% bonus to passive effects) listed in the next section]

Reaction time (always): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 3% (AGI: 100 milestone), 34.8% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*6x INT)]  
= 59.2%

Reaction time (optimum): 100% - [1% (AGI: 25 milestone), 2% (AGI: 50 milestone), 3% (AGI: 100 milestone), 34.8% ([Mixed Stance]*[Taijutsu Prowess]*6x INT), 45.5% ([Kenjutsu]*6x INT), 16.64% ([Weapon channelling: Lightning]*6x INT)]  
= 2.94% _before action occurs_

Chakra regeneration/minute: [Base: 1% + 1% (INT/STR: 25 milestone) + 1% (INT/STR: 50 milestone) + 1% (INT/STR: 100 milestone) + 5% (Kyuubi)]*1.4 (1000 + 2000 + 3000 + 4000 Chakra milestones)  
= 12.6%/minute = 1238 Chakra/min = 20.6 Chakra/sec

Example breakdown:

**Strength: **Base: 103. Multiplier: [1% (STR: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR: 50 milestone), 5% (STR: 100 milestone), 1% (STR/AGI: 25 milestone), 2.5% (STR/AGI: 50 milestone), 5% (STR/AGI: 100 milestone), 96.2% (Chakra enhancement: 74% * 6x INT: 130%), 67.7% [(Mixed stance: 35%+35%*Taijutsu prowess: 37.5%)*6x INT: 130% (applied on both mixed stance and taijutsu prowess)]]  
=103+103*(180.9%)  
=289.3

* * *

[**Milestones**]

The milestones are unlocked by _base_ stat amount:  
(layout different to in-story milestone achievement)

[**Basic milestones**]

«STR»

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Chakra increased by 50.

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Chakra increased by 100.

Strength milestone!  
Strength: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (7% » 12%)! Chakra increased by 200.

«AGI»

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Reaction time decreased by 1%.

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (2% » 4.5%)! Reaction time decreased by 2%.

Agility milestone!  
Agility: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (7% » 12%)! Reaction time decreased by 3%.

«INT»  
**[The passive effect increase does not affect milestone bonuses!]**

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (1% » 3.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (3.5% » 8.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 150 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +10% (8.5% » 18.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 200 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +15% (18.5% » 33.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

Intelligence milestone!  
Intelligence: 250 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +20% (33.5% » 53.5%)! Increases all passive effects by 5%.

«CHA»

Charisma milestone!  
Charisma: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (0% » 1%)! Slightly increases empathy.

Charisma milestone!  
Charisma: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (1% » 3.5%)! Your outward countenance is easier to take seriously.

«CHK»

**[Chakra before milestone bonuses is currently 4390]**

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 1000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 2000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 3000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

Chakra milestone!  
Chakra: 4000 reached! Regeneration increased by 10%.

[**Synergy milestones**]

«STR/AGI»

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 25 and Agility: 25 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +1% (Str/Agi each 1% » 2%)!

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 50 and Agility: 50 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +2.5% (Str/Agi each 4.5% » 7%)!

Synergy milestone!  
Strength: 100 and Agility: 100 reached! Effectiveness of each point raised by +5% (Str/Agi each 12% » 17%)!

«INT/STR»

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 25 and Strength: 25 reached! Chakra increased by 100, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 50 and Strength: 50 reached! Chakra increased by 200, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

Synergy milestone!  
Intelligence: 100 and Strength: 100 reached! Chakra increased by 400, regeneration increased by 1%/minute.

«CHA/INT»

Synergy milestone!  
Charisma: 25 and Intelligence: 25 reached! Empathy increased dramatically.

Synergy milestone!  
Charisma: 50 and Intelligence: 50 reached! You seem to know what you're doing.

* * *

[**Special skills**]

Kyuubi Jinchuuriki  
«Special»  
The nine-tailed demon fox is sealed in your stomach.  
Chakra modifier: 100%. Chakra regeneration 5%/min. Cures poisoning.  
Promotes growth. Promotes healing. Unlocks Mindscape.

Gamer's Mind  
«Special»**  
**Provides perfect recall of game-related features.  
Allows the gamer to learn and apply skills.

Gamer's Body  
«Special»**  
**Allows the gamer to manage attributes.

Uzumaki Heritage  
«Special»  
You hail from an advanced, illustrious civilisation.  
Fuinjutsu is so prominent in the history of the Uzumaki,  
that it is unheard of for one to make error in the art.  
Fuinjutsu skills will always be performed perfectly.

Namikaze Heritage  
«Special»  
You were fathered by a gamer and inherited his power.  
Therefore, your body naturally filters the excessive energies.  
-100% risk of overexposure, +10% experience

* * *

[**Passive skills**]

Kenjutsu [Lv.70]  
«Passive»  
Promotes reflexes and parrying efficiency while wielding a weapon.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Channeling chakra through weapons provides additional bonuses»  
Reaction time: -35%. AGI bonus: +35%. (**only while wielding weapon**, not reflected in [Stats]!)

Mixed Taijutsu [Lv.16(**MAX**)]  
«Stance»  
Allows use and mixing of taijutsu styles and moves.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Learning other styles resets level but increases mastery bonus»  
Complete mastery bonus: +35% strength, +42% agility, 18% decrease in reaction time.  
Current Mastery: **100**%*

Taijutsu Prowess [Lv.15]  
«Passive»  
Promotes general taijutsu proficiency.  
Level cannot exceed level of stance. Increases stance bonuses by 37.5%.  
(**this is level 15 because **_**Mixed Taijutsu**_** recently hit 16, and this skill's level also resets as the style does**)

Chakra Enhancement [Lv.74]  
«Passive»  
Basic shinobi skill.  
The presence of unleashed chakra within the user strengthens their musculature.  
Increases Strength and Agility by 74%.

Chakra Manipulation [Lv.58]  
«Passive»  
Allows use of chakra-related skills.  
This skill receives experience from use of all chakra-related skills.  
Reduces all chakra usage by 29%.  
(**this chakra cost reduction is applied **_**after**_** the base cost and skill-specific calculations**)

Wind Affinity  
«Passive»  
A natural disposition towards wind-oriented elemental chakra promotes efficiency and growth.  
Chakra cost of wind-related skills -50%. Wind-related skills experience +100%.  
(**this -50% chakra cost changes the base cost of affected skills**)

Wind Manipulation [Lv.53]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into wind-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling wind-related skills by 265%.

Earth Manipulation [Lv.25]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into earth-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling earth-related skills by 125%.

Fire Manipulation [Lv.28]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into fire-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling fire-related skills by 140%.

Water Manipulation [Lv.23]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into water-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling water-related skills by 115%.

Lightning Manipulation [Lv.41]  
«Passive»  
Allows conversion of basic chakra into lightning-oriented elemental chakra.  
Increases rate of leveling lightning-related skills by 205%.

* * *

[**Active skills**]

(Only skills already released into the story)

Weapon Channeling  
Lightning [Lv.64]  
«Active»  
The user channels lightning-oriented chakra into a weapon,  
inducing high-frequency vibrations that provide increased cutting power,  
with the addition of inducing numbness in those struck.  
Base cost: 200 CP/min. Increases cutting power by 128%, decreases reaction time by 12.8%,  
chakra cost reduced by 48%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique [Lv.61]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra around their limbs or tools,  
and releases it to create blade(s) of pressurized wind.  
Base cost: 50 CP/blade. Increases cutting power by 122%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Wind Release: Gale Palm [Lv.62]  
«Active»  
The user gathers wind-natured chakra in their palm(s) and releases it as a blast of pressurized air.  
Base cost: 75 CP. Increases pressure by 372%.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Mystical Palm Technique [Lv.61]  
«Active»  
The user neutralizes their own chakra and uses it as a catalyst to accelerate the recovery of the target.  
Base cost: 50 CP/min. Effectiveness: 66.85%.  
Increases effectiveness by +0.85%/Lv.

Leaf Sticking Exercise [Lv.60]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the chosen location allows you to stick to objects.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 5 CP/min. Cost reduced by 30%.

Tree Walking [Lv.68]  
«Active»  
Adhesive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet allows you to stick to solid surfaces.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 10 CP/min. Cost reduced by 34%/Lv.

Water Walking [Lv.67]  
«Active»  
Repulsive chakra emanating from the soles of your feet prevent you from falling through the surface of water.  
Use of this skill provides bonus experience to [Chakra Manipulation].  
Base cost: 20 CP/min. Cost reduced by 33.5%/Lv.

Substitution [Lv.63]  
«Active»  
Chakra is used to change the position of the user with the target.  
Variable cost. Range: 68m, minimum weight of target: 18.5% of the user's mass.  
Increases range by 1m/Lv, decreases minimum weight of target by 0.5%/Lv.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 3**)

Examine [Lv.80(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
Provides the user with information about the target.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Provides approximate statistics of a target»  
No cost.

Study [Lv.80(**MAX**)]  
«Active»  
The Gamer's first skill.  
«Skill Evolution Bonus: Promotes greater memory retention.»  
No cost.

Storage Seal [Lv.26]  
«Active»  
The User creates a physical seal out of chakra,  
designed to condense items into an extended dimension within  
the item the seal is placed on.  
Base cost: 20 chakra.  
(**introduced quietly in chapter 4**)

Identity Seal [Lv.1]  
«Active»  
The User creates a physical seal out of chakra.  
The identity seal is designed to be placed into other seal matrixes,  
to be used as a trigger. It reads the imprint of an individual's chakra  
on contact with the parent seal.  
Base cost: 20 chakra.  
(**knowledge blatantly inferred on chapter 6**)

Shadow Clone Technique [Lv.2]  
«Active»  
The User creates a physical copy of themselves.  
The copy retains the basic abilities of the User, records a simplistic memory,  
and transfers the memory to the User on destruction.  
Base cost: 100 CP. Cost reduced by 1%.  
Increasing level increases clone resilience.

* * *

Bonus:  
**  
****[Tazuna]  
**«Master Bridge Builder»  
STR: 30  
AGI: 15  
INT: 55  
CHA: 35  
CHK: N/A

_They don't have passive skills, so this is their total stats. Doesn't mean they can't do anything crazy like the raikages, jinchuuriki, and Tsunade can do though! Empowering jutsu and other affects still empower. _

_Tazuna could pull off some crazy shit, look at him. 55 INT without the life juice that is chakra, insane._

* * *

**AN: **Hit me up if I missed something, it's been proven to happen.


End file.
